This invention relates to a vehicle headliner having a sandwich of layers that includes burlap layers sandwiched on each side of a central foam core.
Headliners are provided within vehicles to cover the ceiling of the vehicle. Headliners must perform a variety of functions, and to this end they are manufactured from a number of layers of different materials. The materials are selected and designed to achieve desired functions for the headliners.
As an example, headliners typically have an outer decorative layer to provide a pleasing visual appearance. In addition, the headliners have layers which are intended to absorb sound, thus reducing noise in the vehicle cab. On the other hand, the headliners typically cover a relatively large area, and it is undesirable for the headliner to sag. Thus, layers are typically also provided into the headliner to increase the strength of the headliner.
In one widely manufactured vehicle headliner, the central foam layer is provided with outer fiberglass layers on each face. The decorative cover is then placed outwardly of one of these fiberglass layers. The fiberglass layers in combination with the central core layer create an I-beam construction that provides sufficient strength to the overall headliner body.
However, fiberglass has some undesirable characteristics. As one example, it is somewhat difficult for the vehicle assemblers to handle the fiberglass without irritation.